(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector with improved positioning structure, particularly to an innovated casing structure designed for Universal Serial Bus, USB connector, for the purpose of secure fastening of the casing onto the connector, avoiding excessive clearance and dislocation that could result in poor performance of the product; and avoiding incorrect alignment of screw holes with insert grooves as are frequently seen in conventional models.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded view of a prior art of USB connector, wherein, connector units 10A are inserted through an insert hole 21A and are joined to a casing 20A, screws 30A are then inserted through screw holes 22A in the screw holes 11A, to join the connector unit 10A with the casing 20A.
The prior art of connector involves the machining process on the casing 20A of insert holes 21A and screw holes 22A on the casing 20A. As a result of the machining process, the insert holes 21A and screw holes 22A are often misaligned, so the casing 20A could not properly match the connector unit 10A. There is the problem of excessive clearance between the connector unit 10A and the insert holes 21A, which means they could not be assembled properly. Furthermore, there are the problems occurring in operation, such as extraneous matter or static charge. As described above, the prior art of USB connector casing due to insert holes of the casing do involve inconveniences and shortcomings that need improvement.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a connector with improved positioning structure that can effectively reduce the frequency of detective casing during production process, to reduce production costs by avoiding the occurrence of defective products.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a connector with improved positioning structure, having a casing with a metal-made front cover to prevent poor performance that may be caused by Electro-Magnetic Interference, (EMI), thereby protecting the interior electronic components and extending the service life of the product.
To achieve the above objectives, the present invention provides a connector with improved positioning structure, comprising a casing, a connector unit and a rear unit, wherein, the casing has a front cover, the front cover having a transverse separating plate and a longitudinal separating plate, for the purpose of fastening the connector; the transverse separating plate is located at the center of the front cover insert holes, separating the front cover insert holes into two parts, an upper part and a lower part, crossing a left side and a right side of the front cover insert hole to join with the casing, to expose a pair of USB connector units; the longitudinal separating plate is installed at the center of the transverse separating plate, extending a specified distance upward and downward respectively; the longitudinal separating plate is optionally a bendable plate that is bent after the connector is installed properly, so a bent part can be fastened securely to a depressed groove of the connector.